The Dance
by MarronFlowerJm
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic ever. Go easy with the flames! It's a T/M, but even if you like t/p just check it out and tell me what you think!
1. The Dance

The Dance ch.1

Hi, everyone! I am a new author on Fanfiction.Net and this is my first fic ever. Thanks to my friend ~PanHopeNvs~ for editing and typing up this story for me. ~PanHopeNvs~ is the author of "A Kingdom of Dreams" and it's a really good fic, you should check it out. This is a Trunks/Marron fic and I hope you like it. I don't own DBZ, enjoy. 

~MarronFlowerJm~

Marron studied the prices on the dresses on the rack. They were all way too expensive for her to afford. Marron sighed, and wished that she were as rich as Bra, so that she could go on a shopping spree.

The reason that Marron was shopping for a dress, was because there was a dance coming up at her highschool and unbelievably, her long-time crush had offered to go with her to it. Marron smiled at the memory.

*Flashback*

"Marron are you going to the dance on Friday?" asked Bra excitedly.

"Uh…I don't know, Bra," said Marron slowly, "I don't have a date."

"Hey!" said Bra getting up, "I've got a great idea, don't move!"

"Bra, wait!" called Marron, but Bra was already gone. Knowing Bra, she had probably gone to phone to call all the boys she knew, to set one of them up with Marron. But Marron should have known that Bra was too lazy to phone all those guys, and she would ask the first guy she bumped into to go to the dance with Marron.

Out in the hallway, Bra bumped into her brother. 

"Oh, hi, Trunks!" said Bra, but then she paused, "Trunks! Yeah! You're perfect Trunks! Come with me!" Bra grabbed Trunks' arm and dragged him into the room where Marron was lying on the bed reading a fashion magazine.

"Trunks, this is Marron," said Bra pointing at her, "She's 17, beautiful, and single for the school dance."

"Bra," said Trunks rolling his eyes, "I know Marron. I've known her since she was a little baby."

"Oh, yeah," said Bra, smiling slightly, "I forgot. That's what I usually say when I introduce her to a guy. So go ahead, bro. Ask her out for the dance!"

"Fine," said Trunks shrugging, "Marron will you go with me to your school dance?"

Marron's mouth dropped open. Trunks was asking her out! Sure, Bra told him to, but still! He was asking her out!

"Yeah! I'd love to!" said Marron happily.

"Okay, well see ya then," said Trunks, "I'm going over to the Son house to spar with Goten and Pan. Bye!"

"Bye!" said Marron. When Trunks was gone she collapsed on Bra's bed, "Thank you so much, Bra!"

*End of Flashback*

Marron stopped into each of her favorite stores looking for the perfect dress for her date with Trunks, something that would really make her look good. Then she saw it. The perfect dress.

It was pastel pink, with shimmering sparkles. It had a very low neckline, and a long slit up the side. It would reach just above Marron's knees when she wore it.

She looked at the price tag and sighed. She couldn't afford this…but maybe…Marron walked towards a payphone and dialed Bra's private number.

"Hi, Bra?" said Marron, "Can I borrow some cash?"

Okay, I know it's short, but is it a promising beginning? Please review and tell me what you think, because I really don't know if it's good or not. Maybe a few good reviews will get a nice long chapter 2. So REVIEW!


	2. The Dance

****

This is my second chapter of my first fic. This is T/M so T/P fans don't flame me and I better warn u that if u can't stand T/M fics I apologize. ~MarronFlowerJm~

Marron twirled around in front of the mirror as Pan and Bra admired her. Bra was wearing a black tank top and a short red skirt and Pan was wearing a pair of black leather pant and green shirt. Marron's dress was very tight and it showed every curve of her body. She looked very sexy and beautiful .Bra said "Any guy would fall for you especially TRUNKS !!"

That night Marron was waiting for Trunks outside at her house .He was going to pick her up at 7:00 p.m. Then a car came in sight. Then the car came to her front porch door opened; it was the cute guy of her dreams with purple hair. He wore a black Tux.Then she sat in the car and gave him a peck on his cheek and both of them blushed *pink* then they drove to the school dance.The car was driving very smooth without any bumps.While driving Marron examined him.And Trunks looked at her and scanned her curves and thought that she was totally beautiful and sexy.He had never seen her look like this ever before.Both of them were silent. Soon they reached the school where the dance was held. Almost half of the school was there.They had decorated the huge gym into a gigantic disco.It had a big shining disco ball in the center of the ceiling. There also was the audio system. The person who attended the audio system was playing a jazz and saxophone (on tape, of course).Trunks then asked Marron "May I have this dance ?". Marron replied "Yes !" both of them danced and danced so gracefully that every one formed a circle around them and looked at them .Their yes were so locked I each others they barely noticed people around them . Then the tape was over and they stopped dancing, and everyone clapped. Both of them bowed and then sat down and had some punch. Trunks asked Marron "do you have any idea why were they looking at us and clapping at us?Did something happen?!?!" "Well,I don't have a clue.My guess is that they were clapping because we were dancing nicely !" replied Marron "Anyway Marron ,you dance very gracefully."said Trunks in a polite tone and he blushed but Marron blushed very furiously. "Thanks Trunks" replied Marron .

Well, any suggestions, Questions, Remarks, flames? Any way how was my second chapter.My third chapter will only be out if you guys (*clear throat*) **review my story .Please read and review **

my story . Bye for now !See ya later!!!!!(*cough*)


End file.
